Belserion
in " "}} |english voice=Phil Parsons |image gallery=yes }} Belserion (ベルせリオン Beruserion) was a Dragon known as The Sage Dragon (賢竜 Kenryū) who allied himself with humans during the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 3 Appearance Belserion is a Dragon sporting features typical of his species: large, quadrupedal body build, sharp claws, tough beige scales, large wings, and a tail, with a smooth, armor-like underbelly. Of his draconian features, Belserion's most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. Personality Belserion appears to be of loyal and righteous heir, wanting to continually serve and protect his queen, Irene, even if she felt like he paid his debt towards her already. He also cares very much for humans, due to them saving his life in his past. History Some time in his past, Belserion's life was in danger, but he was saved by Irene's predecessor and pledged his life to protecting Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 10 Later, he returned to the Kingdom of Dragnof from his patrolling of the West, noting to the guards that it had becoming increasingly violent while asking for Irene's location. He found her in the courtyard and told her that the western Dragons will be invading Ishgar soon, and adamantly expressed his desire to protect all humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-6 After some time of taking part in the war, a wounded Belserion noted that they wouldn't win, but that his desire to protect humans had not wavered. The Dragon and Irene argued about the repayment of his debt, but when Irene brought up the possibility of fighting in the war, Belserion found it ludicrous. His disapproval of the idea turned into one of utter shock when he found out that Irene's plan was to have him bestow his own Magic onto her to turn her into a Dragon Slayer,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 10-12 which he ultimately did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 516, Page 13 By the time of the war's climax, Belserion was killed, like many other Dragons, by Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 2 In his memory and in a quest for vengeance, Belserion's name was later taken on by Irene. Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Belserion, being a Dragon, possessed the power which could go on to be called Dragon Slayer Magic once bestowed unto a human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 12 Flight: Like all Dragons, Belserion possesses wings which allow him to fly. Immense Durability: After battling some of the western Dragons, Belserion is seen with many scars and cuts upon his skin but wasn't hindered by them, holding a typical conversation with Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 10-11 Immense Magic Power: Besides holding large reserves as a Dragon, Belserion is a Sage Dragon, which simply allows him to increase or amplify power to levels to something that transcends the land, the sky and the seas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 12-13 Quotes *(To Irene Belserion) "We will protect all humans!" Battles & Events *Dragon King Festival References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased